


I don't speak human

by crying_lestat



Category: Robin of Sherwood
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mysticism, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 07:49:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2843588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crying_lestat/pseuds/crying_lestat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Продолжение работы "Равновесие"<br/>Название взято из одноименной песни группы Omnia.<br/>Не бечено.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Гай лениво потянулся, подтянул на себя сползшую шкуру. Рядом раздалось громкое сопение, его шумно обнюхали и лизнули в нос. Потом обнюхали еще раз. Рыцарь открыл один глаз — над ним стоял черный волк, у которого на морде явно была какая-то звериная разновидность улыбки, по крайней мере, выглядело это именно так.  
— Те-еень... Отстань! — Гай отвернулся и снова попытался замотаться в шкуру, но волк ухватил ее зубами и потащил на себя. Успокоился зверь только тогда, когда отволок ее на середину пещеры. Вернулся к Гаю и устроился у него под боком, время от времени принимаясь чесаться и ворочаться, причиняя рыцарю массу неудобств.  
— Тень! Брысь отсюда, блохастый, дай поспать уже! — теперь уже волк посмотрел на Гая одним глазом, почесался еще раз и совсем по-человечески захрапел.  
Ну что ты с этой зверюгой поделаешь... Хэрнов любимчик, вожак стаи и просто наглый волчище. Весь в хозяина. Который сам опять где-то шастал, интересно, почему Тень здесь? С какого бы Хэрну оставлять волка? Ладно, вернется, тогда и спросить...  
Хэрн не появлялся среди людей с Бельтайна, и даже Эдвард его не видел и ничего о нем не слышал. "Подношения", впрочем, рогатый бог забирал. То, что Робин жив и здоров, Гай знал – иначе почувствовал бы, случись что неладное, сразу бы примчался в Шервуд. Сам там не был все с того же Бельтайна, да все никак не получалось вернуться раньше. Затяжная склока с аббатом Хуго, чтоб ему черти в суп плюнули, не заканчивалась, а все началось из-за спорной полосы земли, вроде как никому не принадлежащей, но деревенька там с большей охотой бы перешла под начало нынешнего графа Хантингтона, нежели чем во власть аббатства. Разрешить спор мог только король, Иоанну было написано уже по доброй сотне писем как одной, так и другой стороной, окрестные землевладельцы разной степени благородности уже начали делать ставки на то, кто все-таки выиграет в этом споре. На стороне аббата был его дражайший братец, Роберт де Рейно, сожри его проказа, на стороне Гая — полтора десятка танов, хотя кто они такие для короля, и — что стало совершенной неожиданностью — сэр Ричард Лифорд, отец Мэрион. Король в ответ молчал, спор грозил перерасти в свару, аббат давил на брата, шериф пытался подкопаться под Гая, который теперь хоть и был ему не по зубам, но лазейку-то найти...  
Меховая тварь храпела под боком, не иначе где-то тоже бегал, как и хозяин, а к Гаю сон не шел — ну где может быть это шервудское чудовище, именуемое Хэрном... На звук шагов и стук посоха об каменный пол пещеры рыцарь подскочил как ужаленный — Рогатый вернулся... наконец-то.  
— Здравствуй, Гай, — бог выглядел усталым, — наконец-то...  
Робин уселся на шкуры рядом со спящим Тенью, откинул капюшон — темная копна волос, отросшая ниже плеч, серебрилась все явственнее, да и сам он казался постаревшим, осунувшимся, словно что-то выжирало его юность и отнимало силы. Не таким он был на Бельтайн.  
— Здравствуй... Что случилось?  
Хэрн рассеянно почесал волка за ухом — зверь проснулся, с недоверием обнюхал хозяина — и принялся вылизывать ему лицо.  
— Ну тише, тише, брат, жив я, — Робин обнял зверя, зарывшись пальцами в мягкий черный мех, — Случилось, Гай... На наших братьев объявили охоту, и я...  
— Вижу, — рыцарь осторожно отпихнул Тень, который не преминул рыкнуть на него, и прижал Робина к себе... Какой худой... под плащом и рубахой уже кости прощупываются, ну куда это годится, — ты Тень поэтому не отпускаешь?  
— Мгм, — бог теперь обнимал свою половину так же, как до этого — волка, — если еще и с Тенью что-то случится, Гай... А он же лезет везде...  
— Я вернулся, Робин. Вместе будет легче. Брат мой...


	2. Chapter 2

— Охоту на волков объявили, мр-рррази, — Робин рыкнул не хуже Тени, — да где они волков-то видели, а? Только Тень в Уикэм бегает, остальная стая дальше Шервуда не уходит, они знают, что люди им не рады, так нет же, сюда пришли! Я их звал? Нет!  
— Тише, тише, брат... — Гай сидел у алтаря и смотрел, как Хэрн расхаживает вдоль озера, и как развеваются полы его плаща. Волк сидел рядом и тоже водил головой туда-сюда, глядя на хозяина, — Ты не можешь приказать Тени, чтоб он увел стаю вглубь леса? А... волчата. Ч-черт! А ведь сделаешь что охотникам — они на тебя облаву устроят. Правда, им самим не поздоровится, но все же... А что лес?  
— Пока держит это отродье на окраинах. Гай, семь лет сюда никто не совался, держались подальше, и вот сейчас... Да еще летом. У меня маленькая стая, ей хватает еды и места в этом лесу, но люди, Гай...   
— Ты с ног валишься, Робин, тебе отдохнуть надо. Ты спал когда? Ел когда последний раз? Ты как призрак сейчас. Похоже, что теперь мне придется тебя выхаживать... Тень, уйди! – волк подлез Гаю под руку и пытался об него потереться, — Напугал же, дурень...  
— Тень тебя любит, — Хэрн слабо улыбнулся, – но и пугать он тоже любит.  
Тень прыгал вокруг обоих хозяев, пытаясь время от времени лизнуть кого-нибудь, задевал Гая пушистым хвостом, и в конце концов улегся к нему на колени.  
— Ты такой же, — рыцарь спихнул волка, поднялся на ноги, отряхиваясь от шерсти, — но твой волк хоть есть и спать не забывает. Тебя нельзя оставлять, Робин, с тобой обязательно что-то происходит, будь ты хоть человек, хоть бог... Вместе придумаем, что делать. А ты, — Гай погладил сидящего у их ног Тень, — далеко не уходи. И если что-то случится, то ты знаешь, где мы.  
Волк выразительно зевнул, щелкнув челюстями, боднул Гая в ногу и отправился на кучу шкур, досыпать.  
Во внутренней пещере, вытащив Робина из всех его одежек, полюбовавшись на торчащие ключицы и ребра, рыцарь покачал головой, что-то пробормотал себе под нос и полез обшаривать запасы еды. Немного, но ничего, одному дурню хватит. Робин сидел с кружкой горячего вина в шкурах, свернутых на манер гнезда — отогревался, и было похоже, что одной этой кружки богу хватило, чтобы окосеть.  
— И вот что с тобой делать? — Гай рассматривал свою половину так, будто первый раз видел, — Кожа и кости. И мешок упрямства.  
— Уж кто бы говорил про упрямство, сэр Гай, — Хэрн наконец-то рассмеялся, так же как и всегда — звонко, по-мальчишески, — А что со мной делать... сам знаешь, или все до сих пор подсказывать надо?  
 _Ах ты ж язва шервудская... Держи себя в руках, сэр рыцарь, ты ж со своей силой ему сейчас что-нибудь сломать можешь ненароком... Нежнее, как с девицей, поцеловать, погладить... Вон, уже жмется к тебе, рубаху на тебе рвет... Соскучился, ага, а ты-то как думал? Что ему все равно? Любит он тебя, просто любит — неужели за четыре года все не понял этого? Ну и дурак ты, рыцарь..._  
Внутренний голос был очень вовремя оборван Робином — тот потянул Гая на себя, опрокидывая на шкуры, а дальше были поцелуи, горящие вязью руки, и ощущение переливающейся силы, которое нельзя ни забыть, ни спутать с чем-то еще... "Просыпайся, мой брат, мой бог, возвращайся, я люблю тебя..."


	3. Chapter 3

— Похоже, что это становится дурной традицией — портить праздник Середины лета, — Эдвард с мрачной миной пересчитывал оставшиеся бочонки с элем, — сэр Гай, тебя я не виню. Вижу, что ты изменился, еще как вижу, а вот шериф... Холера его побери, когда ж он успокоится-то уже, и как его наемничков подальше от Уикема придержать... Охотники эти еще, аббатские прихвостни со своими проповедями, уж Хуго-то чего на месте не сидится, тепло, сытно, всего вдоволь, так нет же, попала вожжа под хвост, дело б только Уикем, мы ему костью в горле сидим, так и в Элстон его понесло, в Фелли, в Гейтфорд... Уж не знаю, что в Лифорде происходит, сэр Ричард вроде как надежный человек...  
— За Лифорд я не боюсь, — Гай прихлебывал эль, — сэр Ричард там все железной рукой держит, и что де Рейно, что аббата — там скорее поганой метлой приветят, чем слушать будут, они оба там вьются уж пятый год, глаза намозолили, и ко мне на земли им хода нет. Слушай, Мэттью далеко? Кликни его, мне супруге надо письмо передать, а он парень шустрый, да и шерифовым остолопам еще не примелькался...   
— Добро, кликну. А что за помощник у де Рейно сейчас, не знаешь часом? Пронырлив, любопытен не в меру, не чета тебе... Эх-хх... Одно мне душу радует — суеверен он тоже поболее тебя.  
— Знаю, — Гай рассмеялся, — видел я его, и видел, как он зайцем через лес драпал, Тень его напугал.  
При упоминании Тени Эдвард еще больше помрачнел, нацедил эля и себе, и уселся рядом с рыцарем.  
— Тень... Тень-то как и Робин, сирота круглая. Тот его волчонком подобрал, выходил, вырастил, вот он за своим спасителем и ходит как хвост, а народ, знаешь, все на оборотней грешит, ведь где Хэрн, там и Тень, то один, то другой... Ты думаешь, это простые охотники?  
— Знаю, что непростые. Из Шервуда я сейчас ни ногой, сам поймешь, почему?  
Эдвард кивнул, в два глотка допил эль, и наконец позвал Мэттью. Гай вручил тому свиток и один из своих перстней — «Покажешь миледи и отдашь письмо, можешь ничего не говорить, она сама догадливая».   
Охотники на оборотней. Мол, «зло завелось в Шервуде, дьявол там играет, и людей сманивает, кто попадает под его колдовство, того он превращает в волка, и бегать ему по лесу до конца дней своих», вот и набрело народу, кто мало-мальски лук держать умеет, да из шерифова войска смельчаков сыскалось. Вместе с его новым помощником. Видели того помощника, трус, каких мало, даром, что и впрямь любопытен, аж до озера добрел — ну там его Тень и встретил. А за Тенью и сам Рогатый появился, да не просто так, а с ростовым луком и стрелами, что щиты навылет пробивают, тут-то юнец деру и дал. Радости от этого мало, ведь не один вернется, а еще и отряд приведет, как пить дать, приведет. Гай по себе знал, что это такое — желание отомстить хоть как. И крамольная мысль о том, чтоб повторить с юнцом то же самое, что вытворила когда-то шервудская шайка с ним самим, даже не показалась особо крамольной. Может статься, что на время пыл этого «охотника» купание остудит. Конечно, их только двое сейчас, трое – это если вместе с Тенью, ну стая еще... Но людей бы побольше...   
_— Ты говоришь, что ты — темный лик Рогатого. А разница-то в чем? Ну Охотник, но значит-то это что? — Гай не унимался, ему хотелось знать.  
— Ты хоть раз видел Повелителя деревьев с оружием? Нет. А Охотник... он Охотник. Не понимаешь, вижу. Ну... как тебе сказать, Охотник – это, считай, воин. Он — Кернуннос, тот же Хэрн, и он тоже Повелитель деревьев, только... Нету, нету ни в одном языке слов, чтобы это объяснить, это понять надо, и сердцем, и головой. Поймешь. Подожди до Бельтайна.  
— А почему ты говоришь то «он», то «я»?  
— Потому что иногда я — Робин, иногда — я Хэрн, иногда — все вместе. Когда я — Робин, то говорю «он». Это не имеет значения, Гай, кем бы я ни был, и что бы я не говорил, я... Это все равно я._  
Уже почти добравшись до озера, Гай краем глаза заметил тень в ветвях, и отнюдь не волчью, звери тут хоть и умные, но по деревьям еще лазить не научились. Кто там еще, нет покоя даже здесь. Неужто охотники добрались, кто-то поумнее... Надо бы Робину сказать.   
Хэрн уже стоял на берегу, и снова с луком.  
— Кто-то здесь есть. Не чужой, но все равно осторожнее.  
— Я его видел в лесу...  
— Знаю... Тень! А ну стой! — но волк уже метнулся к прибрежным зарослям, откуда раздался его рык и чья-то отборная брань.  
— Бисмиллахи ррахмани ррахим! Пошел вон! Убери от меня клыки, зверюга, тварь шайтанова!  
Хэрн опустил лук и счастливо рассмеялся.  
— Назир... Назир, выбирайся! Тень, оставь его, это друг.  
Из высокой поросли камыша и осоки появился потрепанный и ошарашенный сарацин, а вслед за ним — довольный волк, державший в зубах кусок черной ткани, явно оторванной от назировой рубахи.  
— Салям, Назир, — Хэрн улыбался во весь рот, — вот и встретились.  
Сарацин же затравленно поозирался — то на самого Рогатого, то на Гая, то на волка.   
— Значит, не примерещилось мне тогда... Салям, Робин, — и стиснул своего друга в объятиях.


	4. Chapter 4

_— Грань отточенной стали сердце навылет пробьет_  
 _Жестким шепотом скорую смерть предречет тетива_  
 _Небо в пропасть объятий примет имя мое_  
 _Чтоб на части его растащить не успела молва..._  
 _— Что это, Гай?_  
 _— Просто песня. Услышал однажды. Вот, вспоминается иногда... Я ж думал, я с ума сойду, Робин. Шел умирать... _  
 _— Забудь. Я тебя больше никому не отдам. Никогда. Слышишь?___  
Мерный шорох, это сарацин точит свои скимитары. Вот она, смерть Гая, что настигла его на заснеженном поле, и рядом его жизнь. Судьба — старая сука, и как она повернет свое колесо, никому не дано знать, разве что Робину, да и то не все. Бог же опять молчал, перебирая шерсть своего волка, вытаскивая оттуда репьи и сор, и не было в нем ничего от Хэрна, был просто Робин. Так это странно, каждый раз. Рогатый меняется непредсказуемо, вот только что был богом, и уже — человек. Гай и за собой иной раз замечал эту свойственную его половине отрешенность. Ночь Бельтайна, та самая ночь, и все ночи после... "Ты — это я, я — это ты", как заклинание, как перетекающие кровь и жизнь...  
— Ты всегда был прав, Робин, — Назир все же нарушил молчание, — но я... да мы все верили Роберту, как тебе, вас же обоих коснулся бог. А теперь, посмотри - кто остался? Никого, считай. Зато твой враг с тобой, твой лучший друг. И где мы.  
— Почему не пришел? - Хэрн прикрыл глаза, то ли слезы сдерживал, то ли просто не хотел ничего видеть, - Я бы сам тебе все рассказал. Назир... Я чувствую каждую жизнь, каждого из вас, и каждый для меня был частью сердца... Почему?  
— Никто из нас не знал, что ты жив... Роберт же знал, кто ты?  
Робин покачал головой, и в пещере снова повисла тишина, нарушаемая лишь падением капель.  
— Роберт... Робин, ты прости меня. Никто из нас не знал, что он отрекся от …  
— От своего бога, — не выдержал Гай, — и спасибо ему за это. Ты думаешь, я лучше был? Сдох бы, или спятил совсем, но так и остался слепым, — рыцарь усмехнулся в ответ на изумленный взгляд сарацина, — А ты что, там, у озера подумал, я на тебя накинусь? Нет уж, у меня и так врагов хватает, не хочу наживать себе их еще больше.  
Назир кивнул и продолжил точить свои кривые мечи. Вот оно, откровение, два бывших врага сейчас словно две части одного целого, словно одна кровь. А что там еще, не его ума дело, и так хватило того, что Робин его простил. А уж Гисборна, то есть графа Хантингтона, он как-нибудь выдержит.  
— Ты зачем здесь? — а это уже Хэрн. Оторвался, наконец, от своего волка, — Тебя не было видно четыре года. И вот ты вернулся. Не ко мне же, Назир, так зачем?  
Зачем... Пришел вместе с остальными охотниками. Наемником. Лучше него из всей этой разношерстной братии Шервуд не знал никто, вот и упросили. Посулили такое, от чего отказаться не смог, но вот только до пещеры, в которой жил когда-то старый бог, довести их так и не решился, священным это место успело стать даже для сарацина, и осквернить его он позволить себе не мог. Да и про то, что Хэрн там до сих пор живет, краем уха слышал.  
— Значит, охотники... Оборотней ищут. Пусть ищут, пока не надоест, а стаю мою я тронуть им не дам.  
— Так... это твои волки? Не только этот? — Назир указал точильным камнем в сторону Тени. Тот оскалился — не понравилось.  
— Мои. Все. А вожака зовут Тень. Называй его по имени, раз уж ты здесь.  
— Знаешь... охотники меж собой судачат, что черный волк и есть тот самый шайтан, который людей превращает. За него особая награда объявлена. Больше, чем за любого другого.  
— Мрази, — спокойно произнес в ответ Рогатый, — и ты с ними пошел. Можешь вернуться. Можешь остаться здесь. Как хочешь. Не гоню.  
Ответа на свой мысленный вопрос Назир не ожидал. Бывало, конечно, и раньше, что Робин иной раз угадывал, что ему хотят сказать, или спросить, но чтобы вот так? Неужели слышит? Но ответа Гая он ждал еще меньше.  
— Слышим мы оба, Назир. Он всегда, я — очень редко, но бывает... Привыкай. Мне когда-то это тоже казалось странным. Оставайся. Живи тут.  
Робин посмотрел на них обоих и кивнул, подтверждая слова своей половины.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В тексте главы использована песня Тэм Гринхилл "Грань отточеной стали"


	5. Chapter 5

"Так не должно быть, они же не..." — эта мысль первой пришла Назиру в голову. Вторая, мгновение спустя — "не надо мне этого видеть". Как же невовремя он решил зайти... Но как красиво, почему же тогда это — запретно? Ведь не может быть под запретом что-то прекрасное, а они...  
 _Сплетенные тела на ложе, залитые вином — кто-то из них опрокинул кувшин, рубиновые потеки на коже, словно диковинные узоры на белом и смуглом, сплетенные пряди волос, темный пепел и выбеленный лен, стоны, тихие, почти неразличимые, и легкие вздохи, срывающиеся с зацелованных и припухших губ, руки, то сжимающие длинный густой мех, то ищущие, обнимающие, и запрокинутая голова, и подставленная под поцелуи шея, и стройные ноги, обвивающие талию любимого, и плавные движения, словно танец, древний и священный...  
Дорожка поцелуев, касание губ и неслышный вскрик, открытый в беззвучном "а-ах" рот, и дугой выгнувшееся под бесстыдными ласками тело, прилипшие к мокрой от пота спине светлые прядки, шепот как шелест, пылающая зеленью вязь на них обоих, перетекающая, сливающаяся, сплетающаяся в узлы и петли, и изгиб спины, и движения навстречу...   
Закрытое пепельной завесой лицо, напряженные мышцы, поцелуи меж лопаток, бессильно подломившиеся руки, и два тела — словно одно, сейчас соединенное уже угасающей страстью._  
— Я бы отдал все, только бы не отпускать тебя, Робин, никогда больше. Когда я не здесь... мне больно, так, словно рвут сердце наживую, ты колдун, Робин из Локсли, и ты мой бог... Дороже тебя у меня никого нет, и никогда не будет, — Гай перебирал спутанные волосы своего спящего возлюбленного, сейчас — просто человека, смертного, уставшего, любимого человека, — когда-нибудь придет тот день... Тогда я шагну за порог без страха, я буду знать, что там ждешь ты, а если случится мне уйти раньше, то я дождусь тебя на этом берегу, чтобы больше никогда не расставаться. Знаешь, мать рассказывала мне, когда я был совсем маленьким, что на том берегу есть чудесный край, где все молоды, где все живы, там растут чудесные яблони с золотыми плодами... Там не бывает зимы, там всегда весна, и цветут цветы.  
— Авалон... — не открывая глаз, прошептал Робин, — этот край называется Авалон, Гай, "Остров яблок", и там всегда весна... Ты не уйдешь туда один, когда придет наше время, я возьму тебя за руку, и мы пойдем вместе, любовь моя, брат мой. Я не обещаю... я знаю. Это будет еще нескоро, у нас много времени.  
— У нас?..  
На этот раз Робин ничего не ответил, просто перевернулся и обнял Гая за шею, притянул к себе, накрывая его губы своими. Без слов, только мыслью — "мой, навсегда мой", и в ответ, хриплым, сорванным голосом — "только твой".   
Тонкие пальцы Робина прошлись вдоль шрама на груди у Гая, сильные руки рыцаря подхватили лесного бога под бедра, Робин со стоном опустился на возбужденную плоть, запрокинув голову и закусив губу, толкнул Гая так, что тот откинулся на ложе и начал двигаться в одному ему понятном, рваном, выматывающем ритме, доведя своего рыцаря почти до потери сознания от желания, от этих неровных движений, и Гай не выдержал, с рыком перевернул и подмял под себя своего возлюбленного. Он почти вбивался в это тело, снова утратив над собой контроль, Робин стонал и хватал воздух открытым ртом, не отводя от него взгляда почти черных от расширенных зрачков глаз, безумие, словно весенний волчий гон, захватило их обоих, "только не останавливайся, нет", а Гай и сам бы не смог остановиться, и когда мир вспыхнул перед глазами ослепительно-белым, а своды пещеры отозвались бьющимся в них эхом стона Робина, рыцарь только сильнее прижал своего бога к себе...  
Сердце Робина билось мерно и спокойно под ладонью Гая, сам он улыбался чему-то, прикрыв глаза и вслушиваясь в шаги у входа в пещеру и в порыкивание Тени...


	6. Chapter 6

_"Страх, моя леди... Да, мне довелось его испытать. Страх темноты. Одиночества. Ненужности. Это было в детстве, я рос нелюбимым сыном, хоть сэр Гисборн и делал вид, что я родной, но увы, он все знал, и от этого было больно. Страх перед богом, миледи, я боялся поступить как-то не так, сделать что-то, за что меня будет ждать геенна, к счастью, этот страх прошел. И... был самый жуткий, глубинный страх, который привел меня на порог смерти, и о котором я не мог рассказать никому до сей поры. Страх необратимости. Я боялся, ненавидел себя, за то, что жив, его — за то, что он мертв, а я — нет, я знал, мне казалось, что я знал... думал, что меня никто не ждет там, на том берегу. Шел умирать и боялся, что когда сделаю шаг туда, его там не будет. Видите, Милдред, сколько у меня страхов. И... когда умер мой родной отец, старый граф Хантингтон, я испугался того, что снова его потеряю. Я тогда еще не доверял ему настолько. А он снова оказался прав во всем... Я не только не потерял его, но и нашел вас, миледи, и вы — лучшая из женщин, что мне довелось встречать в моей жизни. И я благодарен вам за вашу мудрость и за вашу силу."_  
Милдред улыбалась, вспоминая эти слова. Ей, женщине с отнюдь не кротким нравом, это было словно бальзамом, пролившимся на измученную сначала отцом, а потом и Аланом душу. Теперь она графиня, верная супруга, мать наследников, что там еще положено достойной женщине? Набожность? Ах, нет. Милдред только смеялась в ответ на проповеди, которые читал ей приор в часовне замка, сначала смеялась, а потом просто попросила супруга избавить ее от столь назойливого внимания священника, что немало удивленный сэр Гай сделал, как ей показалось, с нескрываемым удовольствием. Достойной женщине положено иметь много детей? Ей и Гаю с избытком хватило близнецов, и ей больше не хотелось ни беременеть, ни рожать. И сохрани Рогатый от большего приплода, она не племенная сука. Еще достойная женщина не должна ездить в мужском седле, обращаться с оружием, поднимать глаза от пола и должна быть созданием, всячески зависящим от мужчины и только ему принадлежащим.  
Милдред помнила, как хохотал ее супруг над этим. Может быть, именно тогда она и примирилась окончательно с тем, что его сердце, да и тело — ей не принадлежат. Может быть, именно тогда она поняла, что ее любовь к Алану, которому она была готова отдать всю себя, стоила куда меньше, чем понимание и принятие ее такой, какая она есть, этим несомненно странным, но удивительно чутким человеком.  
Еще она помнила Хэрна... божество, человека, возлюбленного ее супруга. Помнила его таким, каким он был когда-то, хоть ей и довелось его видеть совсем недолго, и то, кем или чем он стал. Прозрачно-льдистые зеленые глаза, тонкие руки целителя в зеленой вязи узоров, мягкий ласковый голос... Его подарок — бронзовую пряжку с застывшим в прыжке оленем — она приказала вделать в свой наборный пояс, на котором она носила связку ключей и маленький кинжал.  
 _— Миледи, вы с такой легкостью признали Рогатого, ведь вы же нормандка, не так ли? — Гай улыбался, глядя на супругу, отдыхавшую в тени фруктовых деревьев, беременность давалась ей тяжело, и рыцарь хоть как-то старался ее развлечь и отвлечь от постоянных болей в спине и плохого настроения. Милдред только фыркнула в ответ на это._  
 _— Я бретонка по крови, милорд. А уж кому, как не вам, знать, что бретонцы всегда чтили Хэрна. И никогда его не забывали. Это мне удивительно, сэр Гай, что вы теперь тоже его... — она сделала неопределенный жест — я не знаю, как назвать это. Мне не доводилось раньше встречать даже его жрецов, а не то, что его братьев и... Его вера у нас тайная, хоть и не забыта. Мне рассказывала о Хэрне моя нянька..._  
 _— А меня он спас, — отозвался Гай, — Миледи, я прошу простить меня за то, что я так часто вас оставляю, но..._  
 _— Я понимаю, — Милдред подняла на него взгляд, — я видела вас вместе, сэр Гай. И я не такая дура, какой меня посчитал милорд де Рейно, — тут она рассмеялась. — Я счастлива здесь, мой супруг, единственное, что меня огорчает, так это моя беременность.Хотя я и знаю, кем станет наш ребенок._  
 _— И вас это не пугает, миледи?_  
 _— Нет, милорд. А вас что-нибудь пугает? Расскажите мне..._  
На ее столе лежит письмо от супруга, доставленное парнишкой из Уикема. Просьбы быть осторожнее, как всегда, они так трогают. То, что Гай остается в Шервуде, уже не новость, а вот известия об охотниках на оборотней... Хуго, аббат Хетсфордский, третьего дня выставленный за дверь самой Милдред, и выставленный на посмешище перед всей дворней близнецами, слишком уж шустрыми для своего возраста. Хотя тут больше всего Мэрион постаралась, неугомонная девчонка. "Будьте осторожны с Хуго, миледи, его преподобие уцепится за любую возможность натравить на вас кого-нибудь, особенно когда я занят другим. Я надеюсь на вас, леди Милдред, моя госпожа".  
"Пока я жива, милорд, ни одна из этих собак не зайдет на порог, пусть даже мне самой придется взять лук или меч."


	7. Chapter 7

— Отойдите от моих детей, ваше преподобие. Дженет, уведи их, — не по-женски жесткий тон Милдред, ее голос, разносящийся эхом по галерее аббатства заставили Хуго отпрянуть, очень уж знакомое слышалось в нем, на мгновение ему показалось, что глаза у молодой женщины не медные с прозеленью, а льдисто-голубые, и в их глубине тлеет чадным пламенем ненависть, слишком узнаваемая. Так смотрел на него новообретенный наследник графа Хантингтона.  
Служанка леди Хантингтон торопливо уводила детей из галереи, подметая пол юбками, и то и дело оборачиваясь на свою госпожу. Та стояла, высоко подняв голову, и не отводила немигающего взгляда от Хуго Хетсфордского.  
— Ваше преподобие, вы можете хоть пополам треснуть, — голос маленькой светловолосой графини звучал сталью сошедшихся в поединке клинков, — но моих детей я крестить вам не позволю. Это воля не только моего супруга, но и моя воля. И я вас предупреждаю, ваше преподобие, лишь один шаг на порог нашего замка — я сама возьму в руки меч. Слово баронессы де Бресси, слово графини Хантингтон.   
— Святотатство! Богохульство! — Хуго был вне себя от ярости, — я отлучу вас от церкви, и вас, и вашего супруга!  
— Нельзя отлучить от того, к чему не принадлежишь, — не оборачиваясь, бросила ему Милдред, — кому, как не вам, знать об этом, ваше преподобие. Ах, да. Передайте вашему драгоценному брату Роберту де Рейно о том, что ваши — и его — притязания на земли близ нашего замка с этого дня незаконны. И любое ваше — или его — вторжение на них — тоже. Такова воля Его Величества короля Иоанна. Впрочем, вы сами об этом узнаете, когда вам доставят его письмо.  
— Ведьма... — прошипел Хуго вслед удаляющейся графине. Увы, все законные способы теперь исчерпаны. Осталось надеяться только на охотников...  
***  
— ...сколько же сил ты отдаешь, Робин.   
Бог тряхнул посеребренной гривой.  
— Не больше, чем оно того требует, Гай. Я могу это сделать, так почему нет? Моя сила не уходит в никуда. И ты тоже так сможешь когда-нибудь. Ты - это я, я - это ты, и наша сила одинакова...  
— Иногда мне кажется, что ты знаешь все.  
— Нет, - бог покачал головой, - всего не знает никто. Вот... о том, что у вас с Милдред будут близнецы,я не знал.   
И когда-нибудь Гай приведет близнецов сюда, к пещере, чтобы они узнали наконец, кто они, и что им предназначено. Да, именно они, вместе. "Кернуннос же не один. Колесо Рианнон, Гай. И твоя супруга - не просто женщина благородной крови, но ты и сам уже догадался."  
— А что же ты? Где твоя Рианнон? Или ты... О, нет...  
— И это ты тоже понял...   
"Все могло бы быть иначе. Я звал. Я искал. Нашел... но слишком поздно для нас обоих. Есть такое, что не под силу изменить даже мне, Гай. Может быть, я слишком долго искал. А может быть,так и должно было случиться, я не знаю... Я тогда был _только_ Робином, не тем, кого ты видишь сейчас. Было больно. Видишь, брат мой, твой бог не всесилен."  
Пусть не всесилен, но разве есть у всесильного и всеблагого бога такие вот глаза, разве этот всесильный бог может протянуть руки навстречу и сказать "я люблю тебя", и этот бог не сидит вечером у озера, уткнувшись лицом в мягкий черный мех своего волка, и не слышит ни просьб, ни молитв, ни проклятий. Он слеп, глух и нем, и только люди говорят "На все воля Его", прикрывая этими словами то паскудство, которое они сами же творят. Гай слишком хорошо знает это по себе самому. И разве это всесильный бог вытащил его из черной трясины отчаяния и почти безумия?.. Пусть люди говорят, что хотят, пусть называют дьяволом, пусть священники и дальше пугают адом, хуже того ада, из которого достали его душу, быть уже не может, и тот, кто это сделал, сейчас рядом - лишь протяни руку и дотронься.   
— Робин... Любовь моя, если бы ты был всесильным богом, ты бы уже не был человеком.


End file.
